Mais que um amigo
by Viick Vaporub
Summary: Estava satisfeita em te ter como amigo, mas o que será que aconteceu comigo?


-Oi Hinata!

-O-oi, Naruto-kun.

-Tudo bem, já se recuperou da luta com o seu primo?

-Sim, já estou bem.

-Que bom Hinata-chan, fico feliz por você ter se recuperado tão rápido!

-O-obrigada Naruto-kun. E você, está bem?

-Sim! Eu estou!

-Que bom Naruto-kun.

Estava satisfeita em te ter como amigo.  
Mas o que será, que aconteceu comigo?

-Hinata-chan, vamos comer ramen?

-S-sim Naruto-kun - disse Hinata disfarçando as lágrimas.

-Você está chorando?

-N-não.

-O que aconteceu?

-Não é nada - disse Hinata se levantando.

-Quando as pessoas choram elas tem um motivo, me conte, eu guardarei segredo.

-Não é nada Naruto-kun, vamos comer ramen!

-Tem certeza?- disse Naruto enquanto caminhava na direção do Ichiraku ao lado de Hinata.

-Sim Naruto-kun - eles se sentaram em uma das mesas do estabelecimento.

-Hinata, as pessoas não devem guardar tristezas, elas devem dividí-las, a dor fica menor.

-Tá, eu vou te contar Naruto-kun.

-Pode falar Hinata.

-Eu não aguento mais a minha vida Naruto-kun!

-Não diga isso Hinata.

-Eu não aguento mais Naruto, meu pai está me substituindo pelo meu primo, ele me menospreza, fala que eu envorgonho o clã Hyuuga, fala que eu sou muito fraca - lágrimas grossas percorriam seu rosto. Naruto puxou sua cadeira pra perto da de Hinata. Ele a abraçou e tentou acalmá-la.

-Não chore por isso Hinata-chan, você não deve ouvir o seu pai, você é forte, você não envergonha a ninguém, você traz orgulho ao clã, não se preocupe com o que lhe dizem - Naruto desfez o abraço e secou as lágrimas de Hinata- Agora vamos se anime! A gente vai comer ramen! Ramen é bom! - Hinata não disse pra não magoar Naruto, mas a verdade é que ela não gostava de ramen, fez um esforço, afinal, queria ficar acompanhada do loiro.

Aonde foi que eu errei?  
Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado.  
Grande amizade com estar apaixonado.  
Se for só isso logo vai passar.

-Hinata, preciso falar com você.

-Pode falar Naruto.

-Preciso de ajuda.

-Pra quê?

-Pra conquistar a Sakura-chan, você é menina e pode me dar umas dicas, perguntei pra você porque você é a minha melhor amiga, você me ajuda?

-S-sim, claro... agora eu tenho que ir... tchau - Hinata saiu correndo e foi chorar sozinha em um canto da vila, ela sentiu como se tivesse levado uma facada no coração, era a pior dor que já sentira na vida.

-Nossa, ela nem se despediu direito - disse Naruto sem entender a situação.

Mas quando toca o telefone, será você?  
O que estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer.  
Se fica muito tempo sem me ligar.  
Arranjo uma desculpa pra te procurar.  
Que tola, mas eu não consigo evitar.

Era noite e o telefone estava tocando, Hinata não queria se levantar, estava fazendo uma pintura, esse era o seu hobbie, teve de se levantar, ninguém atendeu ao aparelho.

-Alô?

-Alô? Hina-chan?

-Naruto?

-Sim, sou eu, você tinha algum compromisso hoje? Saiu correndo...

-Não, eu só não estava me sentindo bem.

-Passou mal?

-Um pouquinho, só um pouquinho.

-Menos mau. Sabe aquele negócio de me dar dicas?

-Sei...

-Então, você já pensou em alguma coisa?

-Não... - por que ele ainda insistia em fazê-la sofrer? Por quê? - mas esxistem as coisas básicas Naruto.

-Coisas básicas?

-Sim, mandar flores, poemas, chocolates...

-Obrigado Hinata, vou comprar flores e bombons agora, beijo.

-Outro.. - ele desligou o telefone e Hinata foi chorar em seu quarto, ela não merecia passar por aquilo.

Porque eu só vivo pensando em você.  
E é sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais.  
Eu só vivo acordada a sonhar.  
Imaginar nós dois  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível.  
Uma ilusão terrível será?

Hinata saiu e foi caminhar pela vila, viu uma cena não muito agradável.

-Sakura-chan! - disse Naruto com flores na mão.

-Naruto! Oi, tudo bem?

-Tudo Sakura-chan, tenho que te falar uma coisa.

-Fala Naruto.

-Sakura, eu gosto muito de você! Essas flores são pra você, esses bombons também.

-Obrigada Naruto!

-Sakura-chan, você quer namorar comigo? - Hinata não acreditava no que ouvia, ele estava pedindo Sakura em namoro, como assim? Mais uma facada foi recebida pelo coração de Hinata, ela correu e foi chorar, ultimamente era a coisa que mais fazia.

-Naruto, você jura que não fica chateado comigo?

-Tá, tudo bem Sakura-chan, eu já entendi , tchau, a gente se vê - Naruto virou as costas e começou a andar. Sakura segurou o braço do garoto e o puxou.

-Espera, Naruto.

-Não Sakura-chan, você não precisa pedir desculpas, nossa amizade vai continuar a mesma, eu sei que você sempre gostou do Sasuke e que eu não tinha chances, mas eu tentei, não deu certo então tchau Sakura-chan!

-Naruto, não é isso, eu gosto sim do Sasuke, mas quem me apoiou esse tempo todo? Foi o Sasuke? Não, foi você Naruto! Eu acho que agora eu tenho que amar a quem me ama, você me ama Naruto?

-Sim Sakura-chan.

-Então eu aceito!

-Sério Sakura-chan?

-Sim Naruto.

-Que bom! - disse Naruto e continuou parado.

-Naruto... tem uma coisa que as pessoas fazem quando namoram...

-O que?

-Elas se beijam!

-Ah, quase me esqueci - eles começaram a se aproximar, fecharam os olhos. Não, Hinata nao podia ver aquilo, ela não podia deixar isso acontecer! Ela saiu correndo e pulou em Naruto.

-Não faça isso Naruto-kun! - ela caiu por cima de Naruto, seus rostos estavam próximos - Desculpe! - ela se levantou e estava saindo.

-Espere Hinata! Por que fez isso?

-Um cachorro ia te morder, eu não deixei que ele fizesse isso- nem ela sabia de onde tinha tirado a história.

Hoje eu pedi tanto em oração.  
Que as portas do seu coração.  
Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar.  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus.  
Se Ele quiser, então, não importa quando, onde.  
Como eu vou ter seu coração.

-Hinata?- ele se aproximou de onde ela estava.

-Oi Naruto-kun. Desculpe por te derrubar.

-Por que você fez aquilo?

-Um cachorro ia...

-Cachorro? Eu não sou muito inteligente mas percebi que você mentiu.

-Não quero falar sobre isso Naruto-kun.

-Como assim não quer falar? Eu tava quase beijando a Sakura-chan!

-Exatamente por isso eu pulei!

-Eu não estou entendendo Hinata-chan!

-Eu te amo Naruto-kun! - sim, ela tomou coragem pra falar, ela era uma garota corajosa apesar de tímida.

-Isso é sério Hinata?

-Sim, Naruto, eu sempre te amei, mas entendo que você não me ama então vai com a sua namorada.

-Me desculpe se eu não correspondo seus sentimentos, mas o amor é uma coisa que a gente não escolhe, e eu amo a Sakura-chan.

-Tudo bem Naruto, não se preocupe comigo. Eu vou encontrar alguém que me ame, agora vá encontrar a Sakura, ela deve estar te esperando.

-Você vai ficar bem?

-Vou.

-A gente vai continuar sendo amigo?

-Vai.

-Então tchau.

-Tchau Naruto-kun.

Eu faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção.  
De vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mãos.  
Engulo a seco um ciúme.  
Quando outra apaixonada quer tirar de mim sua atenção.

-Sakura-chan, amanhã eu saio em missão - disse Naruto trocando beijos com Sakura.

-Quanto tempo essa missão vai durar?

-Entre uma e duas semanas.

-E com quem vai ser essa missão?

-Com a Temari, a Tenten e a Ino.

-Hm, suspeito isso Naruto, mas tudo bem, só tome cuidado.

-Tchau Sakura-chan, eu vou ter que dormir.

-Tchau Naruto.

Naruto saiu da casa de Sakura e foi em direção à sua, enquanto caminhava encontrou com Hinata.

-Oi Hinata, faz tempo que a gente não conversa.

-É mesmo Naruto-kun, como vai?

-Vou bem, amanhã tenho uma missão.

-Uma missão de quanto tempo?

-Uma semana ou duas.

-Com quem?

-Temari, Tenten e Ino.

-Hm, juízo.

-Como assim?

-Ah, você entendeu o que eu disse!

-Não, eu não entendi.

-Um time só de mulheres bonitas Naruto-kun, tome cuidado, tenha juízo - disse Hinata sorrindo.

-Ah, eu não trairia a minha namorada, tchau Hinata-chan.

-Tchau Naruto-kun.

Coração apaixonado é bobo.  
Um sorriso seu e ele derrete todo.  
O teu charme, teu olhar.  
Tua fala mansa me faz delirar.

-Oi Hinata-chan!

-Oi Naruto-kun! - disse Hinata enquanto punha ataduras nos macucados de Naruto, ela era médica da emergência do hospital e fazia algumas missões também - Como foi a missão?

-Cansativa - Naruto deu um sorriso maroto e Hinata deu um leve tapa no ombro de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, você não...

-Sua pervertida, é lógico que não! - Hinata caiu na gargalhada.

-Por um momento eu pensei que...

-Eu sei o que você pensou, mas eu não fiquei com ninguém!

-Ah, entendi.

Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita.  
Qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista.  
Coisas que ficaram para trás.  
Coisas que você nem lembra mais.  
Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito.  
Tanto tempo estudando teu jeito.  
Tanto tempo esperando uma chance.  
Sonhei tanto com esse romance.  
Que tola, mas eu não consigo evitar.

Hinata estava se preparando pra uma missão muito perigosa, embora ela já fosse ambu, estava com medo, escreveu uma carta para Naruto e colocou embaixo da porta da casa dele.

_"Naruto-kun, se eu não voltar dessa missão, fique sabendo que eu ainda te amo e que continuarei te observando onde quer que você esteja, quero que saiba que eu zelarei por tua segurança e felicidade o máximo que eu puder, não importa o que aconteça meu coração sempre vai bater mais forte por você"_

Hinata estava certa sobre seu pressentimento, voltou pra vila em coma, Naruto nunca havia percebido, mas realmente se importava com Hinata, quando soube da notícia, abandonou Sakura-chan em sua casa e saiu correndo, queria vê-la antes que o pior acontecesse.

-Hinata-chan! - gritou quando viu Hinata deitada na maca - Não me deixe Hinata-chan! Não me deixe!

-Senhor, afaste-se, ela está tendo uma parada cardíaca.

-Não me deixe Hinata-chan - Naruto gritava e chorava.

Porque eu só vivo pensando em você.  
E é sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais.  
Eu só vivo acordada a sonhar.  
Imaginar nós dois  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível.  
Uma ilusão terrível será?  
Hoje eu pedi tanto em oração.  
Que as portas do seu coração.  
Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar.  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus.  
Se ele quiser, então, não importa quando, onde.  
Como eu vou ter seu coração!

Ela já estava em coma a uma semana, ele não arredou o pé do quarto de hospital em que Hinata se encontrava, não aguentando mais ter que ficar ali parado, segurou as mãos dela entre as suas, ela estava gelada, devia estar com frio. Ele beijou levemente as bochechas rosadas de Hinata, sentiu uma mão acariciando seu braço e ouviu um sussurro:

-Naruto-kun, seu braço está na minha barriga, eu não consigo respirar.

-Hinata-chan! Você está bem! - Naruto apertou Hinata em um abraço de urso.

-Naruto-kun, está me machucando.

-Me desculpe, fiquei feliz por você estar bem, não sei se conseguiria viver sem você, eu descobri que te amo Hinata!

-Naruto-kun... - Hinata não pôde continuar, Naruto a tomou em um beijo apaixonado. Sim, as portas do coração de Naruto se abriram!

* * *

Ai, a fic one-shot mais longa até agora, e cá entre nós ficou ótima! (Inner: essa é uma das qualidades da Vivi-chan, a modéstia uahsuahs)

beijoos sabor algodão doce pra vocês!


End file.
